


From the Streets to the Penthouse

by Steph_Schell



Category: Drive Angry (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonah King, a wealthy pimp, finds the streetwalker Spitfire very interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragomir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/gifts), [3988Akasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/gifts).



The streets below 26th were not ones Jonah often traveled down. They were seedier, less suited to a man of his tastes. But he still strolled down them on occasion. They held interesting characters that Jonah couldn't find back home.

No one batted much of an eye at his strange clothes or cane. He was just another in a long line of pimps that strolled these streets at night. The only difference was he wasn't out collecting money or wares. No, just out on a stroll to see how the other half lived as it were.

Jonah paused as he heard loud voices from around the corner. Curious, he made his way towards the argument. A woman, clearly a prostitute, was arguing with a "John". She could have probably handled it but Jonah was raised to help a woman in need. "There a problem here?" he called.

"Screw you!" the "John" yelled. "Bitch stole my money!"

"I'm sure the lady would gladly pay you if you let her go," Jonah said. "But in any case, I'll take care of it. How much does she owe you?"

"The fuck is it to you?"

"Just name your price." The "John" did and Jonah paid it. "Off with you," he ordered.

The woman adjusted the ratty leather jacket she wore. "I had a handle on that," she snapped.

"No doubt," Jonah agreed, leaning on his cane. "But I was always taught to help a woman in trouble."

"If you're looking for a date, you're lookin' in the wrong place," she spat.

Jonah smirked. "IF I'm in need of female company, I assure you, I have other avenues to look through."

The woman paused to look at his clothes. Velvet coat, white embroidered shirt, black pants, large silver rings and all topped with his eerie looking cane. "Damn it. You're one of those uptown pimps, aren't you?"

Jonah bowed. "Jonah King, at your service. And what might you go by?"

"Spitfire," she told him. "Around here, they call me Spitfire."

It was hard but Jonah held in his snicker. "I'm quite sure they do," he agreed. "Don't suppose you're going to give me anything more than that."

She smiled in a sickly sweet sort of way. "More costs money."

"Money I have."

"Like you're really called Jonah King," she retorted.

"My mother would be most wounded by your claims," he smiled. "Poor woman was always so proud of the name. Said it stood out amongst the crowd."

"Oh it does," Spitfire agreed.

Jonah looked her over. "You are interesting company, Miss Spitfire. Might I ask if you're done for the night? Or at least willing to get food with a gentleman?"

"Don't think there's any place around here that caters to your taste," she countered.

He cocked an eye brow. "And what, Miss Spitfire, would you know about my tastes?"

"You're from uptown. You eat expensive. Everyone knows that." Spitfire rolled her eyes. "I'm street trash but I'm not stupid."

"I would never accuse you of either of those traits," Jonah assured her. "And a meal of any sort is vastly improved by the company. I sense your company would be most enjoyable indeed."

Spitfire snorted. "Is this where I start quoting you prices?"

Jonah picked up his cane and slowly circled around her. Spitfire was more than used to men looking her over. She was relaxed but ready. "I have a girl just a little older than you. They call her Sassy Melinda. I think your mouth could give her quite the run for her money."

"That what your customers pay for?"

"Sometimes. Depends on the man. Or woman. I try not to discriminate. Bad for business, you understand."

"Money first?"

"I worry about my girls first. But the money is an admittedly close second. I am a business man after all."

"You might be the closest thing I've ever seen to an honest pimp."

"I try to have good values."

"You sell sex."

"Look around you. Whole world does the same thing." Jonah spread his arms wide. "How am I different from a beer commercial?"

"They don't promise satisfaction. And they aren't so annoying either."

"I'm wounded," Jonah replied with a look that suggested he was more amused than anything. His phone chose that moment to go off. Jonah pulled it out and studied the text message. "Duty calls," he stated. "I thank you for a pleasant diversion, Miss Spitfire. But I must be going now. Good evening." He gave her another bow.

Spitfire glared at him until he turned the corner once more. She was still stewing when Candy came clicking up to her. "Piper," she called. "Hey Piper, what are you staring at?"

"Damn it, Candy," Piper snapped as she whirled around. "I told you not to call me that when we're working. It's Spitfire, remember?"

"Sorry. I just keep forgetting. Now what's got you so hot under the collar?"

"This uptown pimp was wandering around here," Piper replied. "He was just being annoying."

"Really? Was he looking to take you for a few weeks?"

Piper snorted. "Those uptown clients never want streetwalkers like us, Candy. Those are just stories people swap in hopes of getting out. King just wanted to waste my time is all."

"King?" Candy repeated. "Jonah King?"

"That's the one," Piper nodded. "You know him?"

"Everyone knows him. He used to be in the news all the time. Everyone knows he's a pimp but the cops can't get anything to stick. None of his clients want to admit to using his services and he treats his girls too well for them to flip on him."

"Doesn't matter," Piper insisted. "King didn't want anything from me except a diversion."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure. He's like every other man out there. Just wants to screw and move on. Nothing more than that." Piper ran a hand through her hair.

Candy took her hand. "Then come on. Frank wants us to make him money and we won't make it hiding back here."


	2. Chapter 2

Piper tried to reign in her temper. Hitting Frank would be satisfying now but she'd pay for it later. "I'll get it done," she growled. Frank grunted as she spun on her heel and marched off.

She was so pissed at Frank; she forgot to look where she was going. The uneven pavement caught her off guard and she went sprawling. Piper twisted so her temple hit first. As she blinked away stars, a figure took shape before her. "That was quite a nasty fall," a southern voice drawled.

Piper realized Jonah King was knelling over her. "Oh fuck," she muttered.

He smirked at her. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"I would if she still talked to me. It's King, right?"

"It is indeed, Miss Spitfire. Though you may call me Jonah if you wish." He got to his feet and held out his cane. "Assistance?"

Piper grabbed the cane and heaved herself to her feet. Then she realized what she was holding on to. "Holy shit! Is that bone?"

"Femur, actually," Jonah nodded, taking his cane back.

"Is it human?"

"Would you believe its from the last girl that crossed me?"

Piper's eyes widened. "Tell me you're joking."

Jonah chuckled as he leaned against the cane. "In fact, it was a gift from a client. I've no idea who it belonged to. If anyone actually." He frowned as he looked at her temple and gently used the cane to turn her chin. "That's quite the nasty bump there, Miss Spitfire. You alright?"

Piper gently pushed the cane away, not wanting to touch it too much. "I'm fine. It's no worse than other bruises I've gotten."

Jonah hooked the knob of his cane under her shirt and raised it to show several bruises in various stages of healing. "I can see that," he agreed. "Those from a client?"

"And if they are?" Piper snapped, shoving her shirt down. "Keep yer hands off my clothes unless you plan to start paying for services."

Jonah smiled lazily. "My hands were nowhere near your clothes," he reminded her. "And I hope whoever you work for took those bruises out of the customer's hide."

Piper frowned. "Why would he do that?"

"Protect what's his of course. Broken girl can't get work. She can't get work she won't make money. Only makes sense to protect your girls. It protects your bottom line. So he had better take it out of that customer's hide. Unless, of course, he did it himself."

"And then it's excusable, right now?"

"And _then_ , he should be thrown in jail for damaging such lovely skin. Fine piece of artwork such as yourself can make great money but only if she isn't hurt." Jonah shook his head. "Never could understand those in my profession who would hurt their workers. Decreases the profit."

"So you are all about the money."

"I'm about my girls first. But have you ever met a man in my position that wasn't about money?"

Piper studied him. "Would you ever hit your girls?"

"My mother taught me never to raise a hand against a woman. It's inconsiderate."

"Then how do you keep your girls in line?"

"I find ways that don't include lowering my profit margin. I am a business man after all."

"You're lying through your teeth," Piper accused.

"I would never lie to a lady."

"But I'm a street walker."

"Still a lady in my mind. My mother taught me to treat every woman as a lady."

"You sell *sex*."

"I also keep my girls well fed, well clothed and they get to pick their clients. I'm as fair a man as you'll find in this profession."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Look as lofty as you might find yourself, you're taking up my time. And in your language, time is money."

"Fair enough," Jonah nodded. "And how much do you charge an hour, Miss Spitfire?"

"I'm a streetwalker. No one uses me for an hour. They just want to get off."

"Then your steepest price."

"One hundred dollars for the full package."

Jonah reached into his pockets and handed her two bills. "For your time," he bowed.

Piper snatched the money from him and studied it. "This is two hundred dollars."

"I'm well aware of that."

"But we've only been talking for half an hour."

"I'm also well aware of that."

Piper considered his words. If the man was foolish enough to part with his money like that, she wasn't going to correct him. "You shouldn't walk around a big city with money like this. Someone's bound to rob you."

Jonah shrugged her words off. "There's plenty where that came from."

Piper tucked the money into her bra. "See you, King," she winked as she sauntered off.

"Soon I hope, Miss Spitfire," Jonah murmured as he leaned on his cane.

"Oh my god, you're Jonah King."

Jonah turned to see another blonde woman coming towards hi. He gave her a much smarmier smile than the ones he'd been directing at Piper. "Indeed I am. May I help you, Miss…"

"They call me Candy."

Jonah bowed. "Miss Candy then. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Oh I just wanted to meet you. Piper's been talking about you but I didn't realize you actually came down here."

"Piper?" Jonah repeated.

"Sure. She said you were down here before. Just a few nights ago."

Jonah raised an eyebrow. "Does this Piper go by any other names?"

"Her street name is Spitfire."

Jonah's eyes glittered. In his world, information was power. And this woman could have powerful information indeed. "Miss Candy, may I buy you a meal in exchange for some conversation?"

Candy readily took up his offer as Jonah knew she would. Jonah plied her with the best food one could find on these streets while finding out all he could about Spitfire. And what he found was a gold mine.

Piper was good with cars, bad with money and had a tendency to pick the wrong guys. That was how she fell in with Frank. She had already been down on her luck but believed Frank was in love with her. Piper fell out of that dream around the time the beatings started. But she never made enough to really get out.

"And where would I find this Frank?" Jonah wondered.

"This time of night? There's only one place he'd be. Fat Lou's, a greasy diner on 2nd street."

Jonah gave her a shark's smile. "Thank you very kindly for your time, Miss Candy. It's been a most enlightening evening." He paid the bill with a generous tip. "And do take this for yourself." Jonah handed her a hundred dollars. "Now if you'll excuse me."

If it had been a normal night, Fat Lou's was not a place Jonah would come within a hundred feet of. But right now he was on a mission. "I'm looking for a man named Frank," he told the waitress as he eased into a booth. "I was told he's often here at this hour."

"He's over in his favorite booth."

Jonah stretched out like he owned the place. "Bring me coffee, please. Then bring me Frank."

The waitress left and soon returned with his black coffee. "Frank doesn't move from his booth," she informed him.

"Tell him it's about one of his girls."

The waitress disappeared again. She soon came back with a brutish sort of a man. In well enough shape to control a handful of women but not enough for a real fight. "What the hell do you want?" Frank demanded.

"Please," Jonah gestured, "have a seat." Frank scowled as he sat down. "The name's Jonah King. I want to make a deal with you sir."

"What sort of deal?"

"A deal involving one of your girls. She goes by the moniker of Spitfire."

Frank rolled his eyes. "What did the bitch do this time?"

Jonah's nerves grated at the word 'bitch' but he let it slide. "What she's done is caught my interest," he replied. "I'd liked to buy her off of you."

"What's a high class pimp like you want with a slut like Piper?"

"What I want with her is my business, not yours. Now, I'm prepared to offer you a very generous sum for you to hand her over to me. What do you say friend?"

"How do I know you're good for it?"

Jonah pulled out a roll of cash. "Consider this a down payment."

Frank grabbed the money. From what he could tell, it was all hundreds. "How about I just take my information about you to the police? Then I keep the money and Piper."

"You could do that," Jonah agreed. "But I wouldn't suggest it."

"Why's that?"

"Because I have not stayed in business this long without making very powerful friends. Including the D.A." Jonah smiled. "His wife makes wonderful blueberry pie. Now I suggest you take your money and leave it at that."

Frank didn't look happy about being outmaneuvered but he didn't have much choice. "Where do you want her delivered?"

"She is not a package, sir. I'll send a car for her at the end of the night." Jonah grew deadly serious. "If she is altered in any way from what I saw this evening, I will take the same amount of damage out of your hide. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

The shark smile returned. "Good. Have a pleasant evening, sir." Jonah left whistling.

The night wore on, eventually coming to the point where all the girls had to gather and offer up their earnings to Frank. "Piper!" he called.

Piper scowled at him. "What now? I gave you everything I made already."

"It's not about your money. You're leaving. Tonight."

Everyone looked shocked. "Leaving?" Candy repeated. "You're dumping her?"

"New pimp came into town. Bought your sorry ass off me. There's a car coming for you tonight."

Piper didn't know whether to be relieved or outraged. To be away from Frank was wonderful but who the hell knew who he sold her to. "You can't do this to me," she snapped.

"Just did," Frank replied. "Paid me over twice what you're worth too. Don't give him a reason to send you back here. If I never see your useless ass again, it'll be too soon."

Piper didn't' have a chance to reply because a Bentley Continental pulled up. The driver stepped out. "I'm looking for a woman called Spitfire."

"That's me," Piper said, raising her hand.

The driver scurried around to open the door for her. "If you please, Miss. My employer has a place set up for you to sleep tonight. He'll meet with you tomorrow."

"Piper, it's so fancy," Candy whispered. "Like Cinderella at the ball."

"Miss, I don't want to rush you but my employer is a busy man and I have to let him know I picked you up."

"I'm…I'm coming," Piper nodded. She squeezed Candy's hand once more before getting in the car. The driver shut the door behind her and went back to his place. Piper was silent as they drove through the city. The streets became cleaner, the people classier, the buildings more refined. It was like entering a new world. Finally they stopped at what Piper assumed was an apartment building. "Why are we here?" she asked.

"This is where you'll spend the night," the driver explained. "If you'll follow me."

Piper was led up to an apartment that probably cost more than she could ever hope to make. "Are you sure this is the right place?" she whispered.

"This is right," he nodded. "Get some rest. Someone will be by for you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Piper was woken the next day by the smell of food. She crept into the main area of the apartment to find two girls chatting as they ate. Piper blanched. She knew the driver had sent them to the wrong place. Piper considered trying to carefully make her way out when one of the girls spotted her. "You're the new girl," she chirped. "I'm Zoe but the clients call me Akasha."

"Nice to meet you," Piper nodded cautiously. "They call me Spitfire."

"Spitfire?" the other girl repeated. "That's an interesting name."

Piper cocked an eyebrow. "What do they call you?" she challenged.

The girl dropped her jacket to reveal a dragon tattoo. "Dragomir."

Akasha smiled at Piper. "We're supposed to take you to see the boss. Hurry and get ready. He's anxious to meet you."

"These are all the clothes I have," Piper replied, gesturing to her wardrobe. "They just sort of picked me up last night."

"Of course they did," Dragomir nodded. "But there should be plenty of clothes in the closet. Unless we've been robbed or something. Go pull on whatever you can find. Boss doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Piper hurried back to the bedroom. Sure enough there were stacks of clothes in the drawers and closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top. Piper was glad she had showered last night as she pulled the clothes on. "Presentable enough," Akasha declared as Piper returned. They handed her some breakfast and hustled her out.

They drove to what had to be one of the most expensive apartment buildings Piper had ever seen. Including the place she had slept in last night. Akasha and Dragomir rode with her all the way up to the penthouse. A very familiar voice echoed through the hall as they entered. "I understand sir…I don't' want you to worry about this…Things are completely under control…Yes, I see…"

They entered a large office where Piper came face to face once more with Jonah King. He smiled and gestured for them to come in but continued his phone conversation. "Of course…I'll see it done, don't worry." He smiled a private smile. "Thank you, sir." As he hung up his phone, he motioned them forward. "Miss Spitfire, he drawled. "Welcome to my office."

"You work here?" Piper marveled.

"Work and live," Jonah nodded. "I trust you found your new apartment comfortable."

"What apartment?'

"The one you slept in of course."

"Holy shit, I get to keep that?"

"If you like. If not I'm sure we can find something more suitable."

Piper narrowed her eyes. "What's your deal King."

Jonah smiled. "A woman who gets straight to the point. I like that." He leaned forward, all business now. "My deal, Miss Spitfire, is that you now work for me. I bought you from your former employer, Frank." He reached into his desk and pulled out a sheaf of paper. "This is your contract. In basic, it states that you are allowed your own clothes and place of residence provided for by me. In exchange you will provide my customers with whatever service they require. Within reason of course."

"And if I refuse to sign your contract?"

Jonah shrugged. "That is your right. But you are already several hundred thousand dollars in debt to me, Miss Spitfire. Unless you currently have the money to pay back that debt, I suggest you sign the contract."

"This is slavery."

"Not hardly. You're welcome to read the contract and negotiate whatever points you wish. I'm not requiring consent until tonight. But you should be aware of the world you're entering." Jonah looked at her earnestly. "The contract protects both of us Miss Spitfire."

Piper looked at the papers. Frank had never offered her anything like this. And it wasn't like she had the money to get herself out of debt on her own. "I can look it over before I sign it?'

"Of course. I'm a fair man."

Piper snatched the contract off the desk. "Then I'll let you know tonight," she agreed.

"Good. Your two escorts here will be teaching you the ins and outs of your new position. Listen to them well; they're two of my best employees."

"What the hell could I need to learn about selling sex?" Piper retorted.

It was Dragomir who answered. "The job isn't just about selling sex. It's about how you walk, how you talk, how you eat even. Welcome to a brand new world, Spitfire."

Piper frowned. "I know how to walk, thanks. I've been doing it most of my life."

Akasha slipped off her heels. "Then walk in these," she ordered.

Piper glanced at Jonah. "You heard the lady," he nodded.

Piper wasn't sure what this test had to do with anything but she took off her sneakers and put the heels on. "And now?" she prompted.

Jonah slid from behind his desk and stood a few feet in front of her. "Walk to me," he ordered.

Piper squared her shoulders and attempted to do just that. But these heels were higher than the ones she often walked in. She put her foot wrong just once and nearly tumbled over. Strong arms caught her quickly. "Thank you," she mumbled, as she looked up at Jonah holding her tight.

"Wouldn't want you hurt before you even started work," he replied. "Go trade back with Akasha."

"Told you it's not just about sex," Akasha said smugly as she took her shoes back.

Piper slipped back into her more comfortable shoes. She picked up the contract from where she had left it on the floor and looked at Jonah. "Level with me, King," she said as he settled back behind the desk. "What am I here? Why do you want me as one of your girls?"

"Quite simple Miss Spitfire. You possess something my clients want. IN your case, your spirit will be quite the asset. Now, do we have a deal?'

Piper considered it. Did she really have a choice? "Fine," she sighed. "I'll join your little harem. But only until my debt is paid. Then you let me go."

"Agreed. Any other questions or concerns?"

"Not yet."

Jonah smiled. "Then shall we proceed?"

"I'm all for it. What's next?"

"Next, we get you new clothes. Then your training begins. You've got a lot to learn, Miss Spitfire."

"New clothes? I've got a whole wardrobe back at the apartment."

"Those need to be moved."

"Why?"

"I maintain several residences for my girls in case they are in need of a safe place to stay for any reason. You're currently being house in one of those apartments. Now, you can certainly keep the place as a permanent residence but the clothes need to be moved to a new safe house."

Piper ran a hand through her hair. "Then let's get this show on the road."

Jonah's shark smile returned. He came around the desk and grabbed his leather jacket. "Ladies, let's go for a ride."

The three women fell in step behind him as they headed out to the Bentley from last night. Piper thought she noticed some sort of design on it but it was too hard to see. Joanh held the door open for them like a gentleman. Piper eyed him but got in. Akasha and Dragomir arranged themselves on either side of Jonah. "What about my stuff?" Piper asked. "I mean, I still have an apartment and it's pretty full."

"Your apartment will be packed and all your things sent to your new address. Though I doubt you'll need most of it anymore."

"Doesn't matter. I still want it."

"And you shall have it, of course."

"What about getting to my new clients? I mean, they aren't going to come to me, right?"

"No they won't. Transportation will be arranged for you when you need it."

Piper sill had a million questions but decided to settle back and read the contract Jonah had given her. From the corner of her eye she also watched her new "tutors" interact with their boss. Piper hoped she wouldn't' be required to lavish that sort of attention on him. Piper's eyes fell back to the contract.

According to what had been outlined, customers on her approved list could call Jonah up at any time to request her services. She had the right to refuse but only if there was a legitimate excuse. What counted as 'legitimate' was up to Jonah. If it was agreed that she would work then the client would pay Jonah in advance for her services. Jonah would have a check mailed to her with a portion of her income. The rest was his to pay for her upkeep and settle the debt she owed him. All in all, it seemed fairly legitimate. Except for the part about a two week 'training period'. Piper still wasn't sure why she needed training on a trade she had been doing for years.

"I believe we've arrived," Jonah declared.

Piper looked out at a very fancy and modern building. "What's this?'

"Clothing store," Akasha provided. "You're going to need a new wardrobe like we said."

"But I have clothes. Just have them delivered from my apartment."

"You'll need different kinds for this line of work," Jonah told her. He was the first out of the car. Akasha and Dragomir accepte4d his hand out but Piper scowled. She could exit a car herself, thank you.

The four of them entered an upscale fashion store that didn't seem to have a single customer. An elderly Russian woman came spritely up to greet them. "Jonah," she smiled. "So good to see you again."

"Elizavetta," Jonah greeted warmly. "I've got a new girl for you." He gestured behind him and the other two women shoved Piper forward. She swore if he touched her, he was losing a hand. Jonah sensed her reluctance and let her be. "Meet Spitfire," he introduced. "She's just started working for me."

The woman looked Piper over with a critical eye. Piper stiffened her spine. "She works for you?" Elizavetta asked. "She's too plain. Too common. Jonah, no."

Piper opened her mouth but Jonah got in first. "Trust me, Eliza, she's one of mine. And she'll be perfect at it. But I need you to dress her for me. Clothes make the woman, right?" Jonah gave her a charming smile.

"You give her to me," Eliza nodded. "I make her good for you. You trust me."

Jonah bowed. "Always Eliza."

Eliza snapped her fingers and two blondes appeared out of nowhere. "You take care of our Jonah," she ordered. "I'll see to his new girl."

Piper was roughly shoved behind a curtain while Jonah and his girls were escorted to a couch. The Russian blondes brought them strawberries and champagne. "Comfortable?" they asked.

"Perfectly," Jonah assured them. He, Akasha and Dragomir sat back to watch the show.

While they were being made comfortable, Piper was being snapped at. Elizavetta forced her to strip and stand in her underwear while a measuring tape was whipped around her body. Then Piper had to take even her underwear off so Elizavetta could measure that as well. "What the hell are you putting that?" Piper demanded.

"Silence!" Eliza snapped. "Hold still so I can make you worthy of Jonah."

"Worthy?!" Piper repeated.

"Spitfire, do try to be nice," Jonah called from the other side of the curtain. "Eliza is only trying to help."

"Though you wanted me for my sass," Piper countered.

"I said the clients would. Neither I nor Eliza are clients."

Piper growled. For the next twenty minutes she was paraded out in various outfits for Jonah's approval. "Aren't you a picture," he grinned as she came out in a stunning red number.

"You're a freak," Piper snapped.

"Sticks and stones, Miss Spitfire," he smiled.

Piper frowned as he got to his feet. "Where are you going?'

"I'm afraid business calls me away once again. But I leave you in the best of hands." He gestured to the other two women. "They'll take good care of you, I promise. After your experience here they'll return you to your new home where they will teach you the basics of what you will need to know for tonight. Before you're sent out, you'll come to my office for final details."

"I've already got clients?" Piper asked quietly, feeling a little vulnerable.

"Not solo ones. I'll be pairing you with Regina. Another one of my best girls. And my most trustworthy. She'll take good care of you."

Piper felt Eliza tugging on her arm. But she felt she owed Jonah something for being so nice. "Piper," she said.

"Excuse me?'

"My real name. It's Piper."

Jonah smiled. "I know." Piper was whisked back behind the curtain before she could reply and Jonah turned to his other employees. "Do take good care of her. She might just be one of our best yet."

"She's safe with us," Akasha promised.

"Good." Jonah pulled to a black credit card. "Make sure you pay for everything before you leave. Tell Eliza I want it all ready by the end of the week."

Dragomir glanced at the card. "Can we pick out things for ourselves too?'

Jonah looked at them warily. "You do remember that I'm not made of money, right? Try a little self-control this time."

"Define self-control," Akasha countered.

"Half a million is above your limit."

The girls looked between each other and the card. "You're the best ever," Akasha declared as she snatched the card from him and kissed his cheek.

"Your money and your girl are in the best of hands," Dragomir added, giving him a kiss of her own.

Jonah shook his head as they darted to the racks. "Those girls would blow through my fortune if I didn't watch out, bless them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akasha wanted to be one of Jonah's girls. So now she is.


End file.
